While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by BeatleStone
Summary: A rock Jukebox musical movie about the Life of a musician from Ireland named Sean. Sean's life story is told through the music of well known artists from the sixties and seventies, such as The Beatles, The Doors, Cream, Eric Clapton, among others. Let me know what you guys think :) Just one note, I do not own any of the music used in this story, this is solely for entertainment.


WHILE MY GUITAR GENTLY WEEPS

SCRIPTMENT

FADE IN.

The camera pans out on an early morning in New York City. A man sitting on a bench reads a newspaper. The paper says that today's date is December 8, 1980. We hear an echo of "There's nothing you can do that can't be done." The unseen voice continues to sing a cappella, "There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy. Nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can't save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you inside. It's easy." The camera moves toward the Dakota building. A man stands on the balcony of his apartment. He is about forty years of age. This is our protagonist, Sean Baker. He looks happy and loving life.

SEAN

All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.

FLASHBACK THIRTY YEARS

The scene flashes back to 1950 in a small rural town in Ireland. A seven year old Sean sits on the floor of his living room, drawing a picture of a boy, flying amidst a multicolored sky. His grandmother, Julia walks in. She complements him on the picture and asks him what the picture is called. He replies, Amazing Journey. His grandfather, Jack also complements him. Later, Sean's grandmother puts him to bed. She hums the tune of "While my Guitar Gently Weeps." To him as a lullaby. He falls fast asleep. The next morning, Sean wakes up and hears crying coming from the living room. He walks to the living room and sees Jack sitting at the breakfast table, sobbing. Jack notices Sean. He greets him, trying to hold back his tears. Jack says that Julia was walking to the end of the street to get the paper. She didn't notice when she stepped into the street and was struck by a car and was killed.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE:

Sean sits in his room, devastated.

SEAN

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree. There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

As Sean is singing, footage of Julia's funeral is shown onscreen. At her burial, Sean walks over to her grave and looks sorrowfully at it.

SEAN

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me. Shine on till tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

FLASH FORWARD 10 YEARS

A now seventeen year old Sean is at a school dance. He dances with a girl. The girl tells him he is a great dancer. She asks him his name and he tells her.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Later that night, he and the girl are walking home together. He is telling her about his family. He says that his mother gave birth to him when she was sixteen. She ran away shortly after and left him in the care of her mother and stepfather. He says that she later died and he never knew her. He also tells her about his grandmother. They get to her house. He asks her out on a date, but she rebuffs him. He walks home disappointed.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The next morning, Sean wakes up and goes downstairs to see Jack cooking breakfast. He greets him and they talk for a bit. Jack notices a small piece of paper in Sean's pants pocket. He asks Sean what it is, Sean says it's nothing. Jack doesn't believe him and snatches it from Sean. It's notice from the principle. Its says that he was caught having sex with a girl in the bathroom. Sean defends himself, but Jack grounds him.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean stays in the house while Jack is at work. The radio has a lock on it. Looking for something to do, he goes into the garage. He finds one of Jack's old jazz records. He puts one on a player and starts playing it. He enjoys the album. He particularly interested in a guitar solo. He pushes the LP back a few times to hear the guitar solo again, he does this a few times.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Jack are talking. Jack tells him this is his last day of being grounded. He tells him that he will be working extra hours that day and says that he left him some dinner in the fridge. He says goodbye and leaves. Sean smiles and walks into the garage. He pulls out a large block of wood. He traces the shape of a guitar on it with a pencil.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Jack arrives home late at night. All of the lights in the house are off. Jack goes into Sean's room and finds him passed out from exhaustion on his bed. He notices large bandages on Sean's hands. Confused he looks around the house trying to find what he hurt himself with. He goes into the garage and turns the desk light on. He finds sawdust spread all over the floor. On his work bench, he finds a guitar Sean made out of wood and metal wire painted cherry red.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Jack talks to Sean about the guitar he made. After they talk for a bit, Sean says that he wants to be a musician.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is walking down the street and notices a flyer outside a local club. It says that a singer is needed and open auditions are to be held this Friday from noon to six.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is sitting at his desk, brainstorming for a song to perform at his audition. He starts writing but his pencil brakes. He opens a drawer to get another pencil and sees the picture he drew when he was seven, the one he called "Amazing Journey." Sean suddenly has an idea. He pulls out a new pencil and starts writing.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is walking to his audition, carrying his homemade guitar on a strap around his chest. Sean arrives at the club. He sets up on the stage and describes the song. He starts playing.

SEAN

_Deaf, dumb, and blind boy, he's in a quiet vibration land. Strange as it seems, his musical dreams ain't quite so bad. Ten years old with thoughts as bold as thoughts can be. Loving life and becoming blind in simplicity. Sickness can surely take the mind where minds can't usually go. Come on the amazing journeys and learn all you should know. A vague haze of delirium creeps up on me. All at once a tall stranger I suddenly see. He's dressed in a silver-sparked glittering gown and his golden beard flows nearly down to the ground. Nothing to say, nothing to hear, and nothing to see. Each sensation makes a note in my symphony. Sickness can surely take the mind where minds can't usually go. Come on the amazing journeys and learn all you should know. His eyes are the eyes that transmit all they know. Sparkle warm crystalline glaciers to show that he is your leader and he is your guide on the amazing journey, together you'll ride._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean, at home, tells Jack that the clubs owner didn't like his song. Jack says he's sorry he didn't make it.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

A disappointed Sean sits on lays on his bed. He notices a picture of Julia on his end table. He hums the lullaby she hummed to him earlier in the film. He looks at his guitar and suddenly, he has an idea. He pulls out a pad and paper and starts writing.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is walking down the street late at night. He passes by the same coffeehouse that he auditioned for a few days ago. Sean goes in and a waiter seats him as the current act is finishing. The owner gets up onstage after the singer leaves. He announces the next act, but hears commotion backstage. He excuses himself and goes backstage. He sees that the next singer lying on the floor with a cut hand. He asks what happens. The singer replies that he tripped over some wire and accidentally cut his hand on a mic stand. Sean, who is sitting close to where the singer cut his hand walks up to the owner. He tells him that he could play tonight. The owner initially dismisses him, but realizes he has no other acts to take the place of the next one. He gives Sean the job. The singer gives Sean his guitar. Sean sets up on stage. And tells them about the song he wrote. He starts playing.

SEAN

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping while my guitar gently weeps. I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping. Still my guitar gently weeps. I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love. I don't know how someone controlled you, then bought and sold you. I look at the world and notice it's turning. While my guitar gently weeps. With every mistake, we must surely be learning. Still my guitar gently weeps. Well, I don't know how you were diverted. You were perverted too. I don't know how you were inverted. No one alerted you. I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping while my guitar gently weeps. Look at you all. Still my guitar gently weeps._

Sean receives a loud applause from the people at the club. The owner goes over to congratulate him. He asks Sean his name. Sean gives it to him. The owner tells him that whenever they have another event, he is welcome to perform there again.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is telling Jack about his gig. Jack feels that this is just a hobby of Sean's. But Sean knows that this is what he wants to do with his life. They get into an argument over Sean's dream.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is performing at a small night club two years later.

SEAN

_Well since my baby left me, I've found a new place to dwell. It's down at the end of lonely street at heartbreak hotel. You make me so lonely baby, I get so lonely. I get so lonely, I could die. And although its always crowded, oh can still find some room. Where brokenhearted lovers do cry away their doom. You make me so lonely baby. I get so lonely. I get so lonely, I could die._

A group of girls in the front row swoon over Sean. A group of British men enter the club and sit down.

SEAN

_Well the bell hop's tears keep flowing. And the desk clerk's dressed in black. Well they've been so long on lonely street, they ain't ever gonna look back. You make me so lonely baby. I get so lonely. I get so lonely, I could die._

The men in the audience seem to enjoy Sean's performance. They whisper amongst themselves.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

At the town docks, where Sean works, a coworker receives a note for him. He looks for Sean. He finds Sean making out with a girl behind a gate. He hands Sean the note, Sean reads it.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean bursts through the door of his house and runs to the living room where Jack is sitting. Sean excitedly tells Jack that he and three others have been asked to perform as a back-up artist at a concert in London. Jack expresses little joy at hearing this and gives Sean a halfhearted congratulations. Sean is angry at Jack for not being more supportive of him. They get into a huge argument. A furious Sean goes outside and slams the door.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is boarding a ferry to London. Jack stands outside the terminal. He waves goodbye to Sean, but Sean does not wave back. A saddened Jack turns and walks home. Sean takes his seat in the boat. A girl sits next to him. They talk for a bit. He introduces himself and she introduces herself as Ann. She's another musician picked for the show in London. Sean tells her about how Jack was unsupportive about his music and Ann says her parents are the same way. Ann tells him that their lives are their own and if their parents can't accept that, then that's their problem. Sean realizes she is right. Ann goes to step outside. Sean pulls out a picture of him and Jack and looks at it.

SEAN

_I'm so glad. I'm so glad, I'm glad, I'm glad, I'm glad._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is standing at the bow of the boat, looking out onto the water.

SEAN

_I'm so glad. I'm so glad, I'm glad, I'm glad, I'm glad! I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do! I'm tried of weeping, I'm tired of moaning, I'm tired of crying for you! I'm so glad. I'm so glad, I'm glad, I'm glad, I'm glad. I'm tired of weeping, I'm tired of moaning, I'm tired of groaning for you! I'm so glad. I'm so glad, I'm glad, I'm glad, I'm glad._

The ferry reaches port in London. Sean and Ann exit the boat. Ann wishes him luck and vice-versa. Sean steps out of the station. He is nervous, but excited and determined. He walks down the streets of London.

SEAN

_Everywhere I hear the sound of marching, charging feet, boy. Cause summer's here and the time is right for fighting in the street, boy. But what can a poor boy do except sing for a rock'n'roll band. Cause in sleepy London Town, there's no place for a street fighting man. No! Hey! Think the time is right for a palace revolution. But where I live, the game to play is compromise solution. Well, then what can a poor boy do except sing in a rock 'n' roll band. Cause in sleepy London town, there's no place for a street fighting man. Hey! Said my name is called disturbance. I'll shout and scream, I'll kill the king, I'll rail at all his servants. Well, what can a poor boy do, except sing in a rock 'n' roll band. Cause in sleepy London town, there's no place for a street fighting man!_

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Ann are waiting backstage at the club, preparing to go on with the performing band. She and Sean talk for a bit. Sean brings up the idea of starting their own band. He says his friend is a pretty good drummer. Ann likes the idea. They go onstage with the band.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The band is finishing up with their song. The lead singer says that before they go he wants one of their back up musicians to come up and perform a song. Sean pushes Ann in front, encouraging her. She is reluctant at first but Sean assures her she will do fine. Ann steps up to the microphone and explains the song structure to the rest of the band. The band starts playing.

ANN

_Oh, come on, come on, come on. Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man? Yeah! And didn't I give you everything that a woman possibly can? Honey, you know I did! And each time I tell myself that, well I think I've had enough, I'm gonna so show you baby that a woman can be tough. I want you to come on, come on, come on and take it. Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!_

BAND

_Whoa, whoa. Break it._

ANN

_Break another little piece of my heart now, darling. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know you got it, if it makes you feel good._

Sean is playing guitar as Ann is singing. He notices the light on her. She looks so beautiful. He smiles.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean sits in his hotel room, late at night after the show. He hears Ann saying goodbye to some of the other band mates. Sean smiles, he's in love.

SEAN

_I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world t see we've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm. Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way and I've had never been aware, but as it is, I'll dream of her tonight, di-di-di-di-di-di._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is walking down the London streets with a big smile on his face.

SEAN

_Falling, yes I am falling. And she keeps calling me back again._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Ann are performing with their new band, The Creams one year later. The band is quite successful and Sean and Ann seem to have a name for themselves.

SEAN

_I have never known the like of this, I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight. But other girls were never quite like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da. Falling, yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again. Falling, yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again._

Sean gives a shout out to the audience and says goodnight. The band exits. Backstage, Sean congratulates his bandmates, he pulls Ann aside and they kiss. They talk with their bandmates. Sean refers to her as his fiancé.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Ann come home to their apartment building in Dublin. Sean checks the mail on his way up. Their is a letter from Jack. It's his RSVP for the wedding. Ann notices it. She tells him that he can't ignore him forever. She and Sean get into a small argument. Sean mentions that after he came back from London, he and Jack tried to make amends, but Jack did not approve of his music or "anything" as Sean says. Sean and Ann go up to their flat. Sean calms himself down and apologizes for yelling at her. He smiles and kisses her. She smiles back at him and they start kissing passionately. Sean takes off his shirt and they caress each other. They fall on the bed and continue making out. Fade to black.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

It is Sean and Ann's wedding. They are married in a small church ceremony. A newsreel is shown announcing their wedding. At their wedding reception, Sean runs into Jack. Sean asks Jack to either leave or at least pretend to be supportive. Jack is insulted. He points out that Sean and Ann have been together for less then a year and both are in their very early twenties. They get into a huge fight. Sean tells Jack to stay out of his life from now on. Jack angrily leaves. Ann walks out to see what the trouble was. He tells her it is nothing, they go inside, but not before Sean turns his head and looks sadly at Jack walking away.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The Creams are performing at a concert venue.

SEAN

_Yeah, yeah, keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel. Keep your eyes on the road, your hands on the wheel. Yeah, we're going to the Roadhouse. We're gonna have a real good time. Yeah, back at the Roadhouse they got some bungalows. Yeah, back at the Roadhouse they got some bungalows. And that's for the people who like to down slow. Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, all night long._

ANN

_Do it, honey, do it._

SEAN AND ANN

_You gotta roll, roll, roll. You gotta thrill my soul, all right. Roll, roll, roll, roll. Thrill my soul._

ANN

_You gotta beep a beep a gunk a chutcha. Honk, konk, konk. You gotta each you puna. Each ya bop a luba. Each yall bump a kechonk. Ease some conk. Ya ride._

SEAN

_Ashen lady, ashen lady, give up your vows, give up your vows. Save our city, Save our city right now. Well, I woke up this morning, I got myself a beer. Well, I woke up this morning, and I got myself a beer. The future's uncertain, and the end is always near._

SEAN AND ANN

_Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, baby, roll._

SEAN

_Let it roll, all night long._

The band finishes the song. Sean tells the cheering audience about the next song he is about to play. He starts playing the song on his guitar.

SEAN

_Half of what I say is meaningless. But I say it just to reach you, Julia. Julia, Julia, oceanchild calls me. So I sing a song of love, Julia. Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me. So I sing a song of love, Julia. Her hair of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering in the sun. Julia, Julia, morning moon, touch me. So I sing a song of love, Julia. When I cannot sing my heart, I can only speak my mind, Julia. Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud, touch me. So I sing a song of love, Julia. Hum hum hum hum... Calls me. So I sing a song of love for Julia, Julia, Julia._

The crowd goes wild. They start chanting "While My Guitar Gently Weeps," which has now become the band's signature song. Sean teases the audience briefly, and then performs the song with the band.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The Creams celebrate a successful show backstage. Their manager, Paul, walks in with an announcement. He just got a call from the Ed Sullivan Show. They want The Creams to perform on the show. The band is ecstatic.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Ann are sitting in bed in their flat. As they take turns smoking a joint, Sean and Ann talk. They both express excitement and nervousness over performing in America for the first time. Their albums are sold over seas, but they're not sure if they'll appeal to an American audience. Sean gets up to go to the bathroom, but is too high to walk straight and trips. Ann giggles and helps him up.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The band is on the plane to New York City. Ann is asleep with her head against Sean's shoulder. She wakes up and notices that it is daytime. The pilot announces over the intercom that they will be landing shortly. As the plane lands, the band notices a large crowd gathered outside the runway. As they exit the plane on a staircase, the crowed screams with excitement. The band stops to talk with some of the fans. They are more popular then they ever could have imagined.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The band is waiting backstage at the Ed Sullivan Theatre waiting to go on. The stage manager tells the band that they will be on next. He also tells them that the censors looked over the lyrics of the first song they are going to perform and tells them that they can not use the word, "higher" in the song as he feels some people would find it offensive. The band is angry at this and discuss what to do. Ed Sullivan announces The Creams. The band comes on stage to an applause from the studio audience. They introduce the song from their latest album and begin playing it.

SEAN

_You know that it would be untrue. You know that I would be a liar. If I was to say to you, Girl, we couldn't get much higher._

SEAN AND ANN

_Come on baby, light my fire. Come on baby, light my fire. Try to set the night on fire._

SEAN

_The time to hesitate is through. No time to wallow in the mire. Try now we can only lose. And our love become a funeral pyre._

SEAN AND ANN

_Come on baby, light my fire. Come on baby, light my fire. Try to set the night on fire._

SEAN

_The time to hesitate is through. No time to wallow in the mire. Try now we can only lose. And our love become a funeral pyre._

SEAN AND ANN

_Come on baby, light my fire. Come on baby, light my fire. Try to set the night on fire._

SEAN

_You know that it would be untrue. You know that I would be a liar. If I was to say to you, Girl, we couldn't get much higher._

SEAN AND ANN

_Come on baby, light my fire. Come on baby, light my fire. Try to set the night on fire. Try to set the night on fire. Try to set the night on fire. Try to set the night on fire._

The band receives a thunderous applause from the audience. Sean flips off the stage manager. They perform their second song. As they band performs, a montage of clips showing The Creams increasing popularity plays. Towards the end of the song, we see clips of Sean and Ann's marriage beginning to deteriorate and the band slowly drifting apart several years later.

SEAN

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, I feel free. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, I feel free. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, I feel free._

THE CREAMS

_Feel when I dance with you, we move like the sea. You, you're all I want to know. I feel free, I feel free, I feel free._

SEAN

_I can walk down the street, there's no one there, though the pavements are one huge crowd. I can drive down the road, my eyes don't see, though my mind wants to cry out loud._

ANN

_I can walk down the street, there's no one there, though the pavements are one huge crowd. I can drive down the road; my eyes don't see, though my mind wants to cry out loud._

SEAN AND ANN

_Though my mind wants to cry out loud!_

THE CREAMS

_Dance floor is like the sea, Ceiling is the sky. You're the sun and as you shine on me, I feel free, I feel free, I feel free._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The Creams are performing outdoors.

SEAN

_Yeah, you got satin shoes. Yeah, you got plastic boots. Y'all got cocaine eyes. Yeah, you got speed-freak jive._

OTHER BANDMATES

_Can't you hear me knockin' on your window. Can't you hear me knockin' on your door. Can't you hear me knockin' down your dirty street, yeah. Help me baby, ain't no stranger. Help me baby, ain't no stranger. Help me baby, ain't no stranger_

SEAN

_Can't you hear me knockin', ahh, are you safe asleep? Can't you hear me knockin', yeah, down the gas light street, now. Can't you hear me knockin', yeah, throw me down the keys. Alright now. Hear me ringing big bell tolls. Hear me singing soft and low. I've been begging on my knees. I've been kickin', help me please._

OTHER BANDMATES

_Hear me prowlin.'_

SEAN

_I'm gonna take you down._

OTHER BANDMATES

_Hear me growlin.'_

SEAN

_Yeah, I've got flatted feet now, now, now, now._

OTHER BANDMATES

_Hear me howlin.'_

SEAN

_And all, all around your street now. Hear me knockin.' And all, all around your town._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is waiting outside a doctor's office. Ann comes out and hugs him and tells him she is pregnant. Sean is overjoyed and kisses her.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The band is rehearsing. They get into an argument over the song choice for their next album.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

It is about two weeks after Ann discovered she was pregnant. Sean and Ann are discussing potential names for their unborn baby. She suddenly suffers a severe stomach ache. She and Sean at first think it's just morning sickness, but they then notice that she is bleeding.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Ann are sitting in a hospital room, having just learned of her miscarriage.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is sitting in the recording studio, The Creams' drummer, Jimmy enters with his wife, Jane. They give him their condolences and he thanks them. Jimmy leaves to go get a drink. Sean and Jane talk. He tells her that he and Ann are having problems. Jimmy comes back in with some beer. He hears his car alarm outside and rushes to tend to it. Sean and Jane continue to chat and drink.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Jane are making out in his bedroom. Ann enters and sees them. She storms off. Sean follows her, trying to apologize and explain himself, but she punches him in the face.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

A news report about The Creams is shown.

NEWS REPORTER

(Reading) Some news from the music industry tonight. British-Irish rock band, The Creams announced today that they are disbanding. The announcement comes just days after lead singers and guitarists, Sean and Ann Baker announced that they are separating after five years of marriage.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is chatting with a friend in a pub. His friend asks him what he is going to do now that the band has broken up. Sean replies that he intends to pursue a solo career and that he is moving to New York City to start anew.

FLASH FORWARD FOUR YEARS

Sean is performing While My Guitar Gently Weeps at Madison Square Garden. After finishing the song, he takes a bow, thanks the audience, and exits the stage.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is walking down the street in Greenwich Village at night. He stops in front of the "Cafe Wha?." He goes inside. and takes a seat at one of the tables. The next act is announced as Linda Jones. Linda takes the stage with her electric guitar. She introduces herself and the song.

LINDA

_O this ain't the end. I saw you again today. Had to turn my heart away. You smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone, and tales. It never fails! You lying so low in the weeds. Bet you gonna ambush me. You'd have me down on my knees. Wouldn't you, Barracuda? Back over time when we were all trying for free Met up with porpoise and me. No right no wrong your selling a song. A name whisper game. If the real thing don't do the trick, you better make up something quick. You gonna burn it out to the wick. Aren't you, Barracuda?_

Sean is intrigued by Linda.

LINDA

_"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said. Dive down deep to save my head. You...I think you got the blues too. All that night and all the next. Swam without looking back. Made for the western pools. Silly fools!_

Sean and the rest of the crowd applause.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda bump into each other on their way out of the club. Linda asks Sean why what brought him to the club. Sean says he just likes to go out on Friday nights. They chat for a bit and have an immediate, mutual connection.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is in a studio, recording a song for his next album.

SEAN

_Purple Haze was in my brain, lately things don't seem the same, actin' funny but I don't know why. 'Scuse me while I kiss the sky. Purple Haze all around, don't know if I'm coming up or down. Am I happy or in misery? Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me. Purple Haze was in my eyes, don't know if it's day or night, you've got me blowing, blowing my mind. Is it tomorrow or just the end of time?_

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda are having lunch in Central Park a few weeks after they first met. They have a lot in common. Sean feels a connection with her. Something he didn't feel with Ann or any other girl he had been with and Linda feels the same connection with him. They talk for a bit before Linda has to leave for a performance at the club. She gives Sean a small kiss on the cheek as they say goodbye. Linda leaves, turning back as she is walking to smile at him. He smiles back. He has fallen in love again. Sean walks in the opposite direction as Linda.

SEAN

_Woman, I can hardly express my mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness. After all I'm forever in your debt. And woman, I will try to express my inner feelings and thankfulness for showing me the meaning of success. Ooh, well, well. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Ooh, well, well. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Woman, I know you understand the little child inside of the man. Please remember my life is in your hands. And woman, hold me close to your heart. However distant, don't keep us apart. After all it is written in the stars. Ooh, well, well. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Ooh, well, well. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Well. Woman, please let me explain. I'll never cause you sorrow or pain. So let me tell you again and again and again. I love you, yeah, yeah. Now and forever. I love you, yeah, yeah. Now and forever. I love you, yeah, yeah. Now and forever. I love you, yeah, yeah._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

The music continues to the next scene, several months later. Sean and Linda are standing on the top of the Empire State Building. They smile at each other and kiss.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda, now performing together, are answering questions at a press conference in Dublin regarding their new album, "Lifehouse." It is the first time Sean has been back in Ireland in five years.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

After the conference is over, Sean and Linda are stopped by a woman outside. She tells Sean that she is Jack's neighbor. Sean is not interested at first, but the woman tells him that Jack is in the hospital.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda go to the hospital where Jack is staying. The doctor tells Sean that Jack has lung cancer and is in very bad condition. Sean goes into Jacks hospital room. Jack is partially delirious, but still recognizes Sean. Seeing Jack in his frail condition, Sean feels guilty and talks to him. Jack notices Linda and asks Sean if she's with him. Sean says yes. Jack tells hi that he is lucky. Sean notices a bag sitting on a chair near the bed. He sees that it is full of Sean's records by The Creams and Sean's solo work. After seeing this, Sean apologizes to Jack for shutting him out of his life. Jack tries to apologize too, but starts hacking and coughing. Sean knows what he was trying to say. Jack, wheezily tells Sean that he brought the records to listen too but forgot to bring a turntable. Sean, who was supposed to perform later that night but cancelled to go to the hospital, pulls out his guitar. He asks Jack what song he would like to hear. Jack weakly points to the title song on Sean's debut solo album, "While My Guitar Gently Weeps." Sean tearfully plays the song for Jack, who shuts his eyes, contented. Jack dies. Sean exits the room and he and Linda tearfully embrace.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

A somber looking Sean is performing. As he is singing, images of Jack's funeral are shown. Finally, Sean is shown gently emptying Jack's ashes into a stream by his house.

SEAN

_Momma loves her baby. And Daddy loves you too. And the sea may look warm to you babe. And the sky may look blue. Ooooh Babe. Ooooh Baby Blue. Ooooh Babe._

ONE YEAR LATER

Sean and Linda are walking down Greenwich village, where they first met. They have recently announced that they would no longer perform live and focus on studio recording. A fan walks over to them and asks them why they stopped touring. They tell him and sign his copy of their album. As they're walking, Sean and Linda wonder why people are making this big a deal about the announcement. Linda notices that it is getting late. She is about to hail a cab, but Sean pulls her aside for a minute and says he wants to talk to her. They go into Washington Square Park. Sean smiles and kisses her. He whispers into her ear.

SEAN

_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time, and maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you. Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time, you hung me on the line. Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

They look at each other.

SEAN

_Baby, I'm a man, and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me. Baby, won't you help me to understand? Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand._

LINDA

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time, maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you. Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song._

SEAN

_Right me when I'm wrong._

SEAN AND LINDA

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

SEAN

_Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand. Baby, I'm a man, and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me. Baby, won't you help me to understand? Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._

The camera shows a shot of them from far away. Sean gets down on one knee and takes Linda's hand. She starts crying tears of joy. He gets up and they kiss.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

It is Sean and Linda's wedding day. Sean visits Linda, who is putting on her dress in their room. They talk. Linda tells Sean that Jack would be really proud of him. She asks him if their is anything that could go with the dress. Sean tells her that she looks beautiful, the way she is. She goes to put makeup on. Sean looks at her.

SEAN

_It's late in the evening. She's wondering what cloths to where. She puts on her make-up, and brushes her long blond hair._

As Sean is singing, clips of Linda and Sean talking as they finish getting ready.

SEAN

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?" And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

The audience sees clips of Sean and Linda's wedding ceremony as Sean sings offscreen.

SEAN

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me. And then she asks me "Do you fell all right." And I say "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda are dancing at their wedding reception. Sean holds Linda close as he sings to her.

SEAN

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Sean and Linda kiss. As Sean continues to sing offscreen, clips of Sean and Linda going to their car play. Sean opens the car door and tries to get in, but stumbles. Linda giggles and holds out her hand for the keys, which he then hands to her.

SEAN

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean is carrying Linda to their bed, bridal style.

SEAN

_(offscreen) And I help her to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light._

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda lie in bed, under the covers.

SEAN

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight." Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight._

Sean and Linda kiss passionately. Fade to black.

FLASH FORWARD 6 YEARS

We return to the opening scene of Sean standing on his balcony, singing.

SEAN

_All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need._

Sean walks back into his apartment and gets back in bed with his wife. He kisses her on the cheek and smiles.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

It is the evening of later that day. Sean and Linda now have a five-year-old daughter named Jackie. Sean plays with her in the living room. She holds up a single from The Creams. Sean plays the song, which "While My Guitar Gently Weeps," on a turntable. Jackie loves the song. Linda notices that a man is walking outside, holding their latest album. She points it out to Sean. She then tells Sean that it's time to go. Sean and Linda each give their daughter a big hug. Sean tells Jackie that they'll be back before she knows it. They thank Jackie's nanny on their way out.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda are being interviewed for radio to promote their new album. The interviewer asks them how they met, and what their musical influences are. At the end of the interview, Sean says that he now feels happier with his life than he ever has before.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda are riding in their car after the interview. Linda asks Sean if he wants to go out to dinner. Sean says yes, nut wants to go home and see Jackie first. Linda says that she is probably asleep by now, but Sean insists.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

Sean and Linda leave the Dakota after seeing their daughter. A man walks over to Sean. It is the same man that Linda saw outside earlier. The man holds up a copy of their new album. Sean asks him if he wants it signed. The man nods. Sean pulls out a pen and signs the album. The man takes the album and backs away without saying a word. Sean and Linda get into the car and close the door. As the car starts to drive away, the man with the album pulls out a gun from his coat pocket and runs in the direction of the car. Cut to black. We hear three gunshots and people screaming.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE

A slow, instrumental version of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" plays over a series of clips showing Sean being rushed to the hospital. Linda is waiting in the hallway, several hours later. A doctor comes out. He puts his hand on her shoulder and hands her Sean's wedding ring, telling her the horrible news. Linda collapses, sobbing. A clip then shows Linda holding her daughter, crying. A news report is then shown.

NEWSCASTER

Musician Sean Baker, best known for being the guitarist and lead singer of The Creams and for his subsequent solo career, has died after being shot in the back. The gunman, who identified himself as "Mark Harrison," confessed to shooting Baker in his car. The police said, after interrogating Harrison for several hours, they came to conclusion that he was mentally unstable. Harrison's court date is set for August. It is expected that he will be institutionalized. There has been an overwhelming outpouring of grief among his fans and the music industry. Baker's widow, Linda Jones has asked for privacy. Sean Baker was forty-years-old.

Clips of Sean's fans publicly expressing their grief are shown. In the final clip, Linda and Jackie empty his ashes in the same stream in Ireland where Jack's ashes were spread.

FLASH FORWARD 12 YEARS

At the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction ceremony, Linda and a now seventeen-year-old Jackie are announced onstage. Sean is being posthumously inducted. Linda accepts on his behalf. After Linda finishes her speech, Jackie takes the podium. She talks about how, although she didn't have much time with her father, he gave her something that she will never forget: music. She recalls how he played her a Creams single the night he was killed. She picks up a guitar and sits down. She performs "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" for the audience, which plays over the end credits

THE END


End file.
